


We walk similar paths; together we’ll lose & gain

by angededesespoir



Series: Genyatta Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week 2016, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, how does one dialogue? one does not know, mondatta mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: They have both had brothers torn from them now, their worlds both turned upside down.He has never felt so conflicted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _For Genyatta Week- Day 5: Hurt/Comfort. Did anyone order the sad?_  
>  (Can also be read on [Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/154326417730/we-walk-similar-paths-together-well-lose-gain). Also, this is my first Overwatch ficlet- yay! I still don’t really have down the timeline, though. But, hey- these things take time.)

He has experienced 20 years of steps forward and steps taken back, things gained, things lost. He is staring at a faded image, cracks in glass illuminated by candlelight. _(He thinks back to the one who caused those cracks- a broken young man, unleashing shuriken in rage, the conflict of his soul radiating outwards- almost palpable. Genji has progressed far, quelled the storm within him over the years. Healing takes time. Grief takes time.)_

Zenyatta sits and thinks that perhaps he can learn something from his student.

They have both had brothers torn from them now, their worlds both turned upside down.

He has never felt so conflicted. Emotions rise within him, cloud and distort the tranquil air that usually surrounds him. He is sitting in a world of unknowns and what-ifs, and for once, he is not sure what path he needs to take.

He believes in their message, he believes he can heal the wounds- past, present, and future-, bring the humans and the omnics together a little at a time. But all the gain is balanced with the loss. He can not bring back his fallen brothers, nor the humans taken by years of tension and upheaval.

It had always been a risk, he knew, this life and cause. He contemplates if he made the right choice, leaving Mondatta’s side. He contemplates what might have been if he had been there that night, King’s Row.

He stops.

It is best not to dwell on things you can’t change. Just accept, and take responsibility for your actions. He had not been there, but for a reason. 

Mondatta had his path; _Zenyatta had his own_. 

 

He reaches out, traces the edge of the frame. His soul is aching as he takes in the silence, bits of memory coming to him.

Out of nowhere, there are suddenly strong hands curving to rest lightly on his chest, the sound of metal knees meeting floor as the man presses gently, but firmly against his back.

“Master.....is this okay?”

Deep down in the chaos, he can feel a fluttering sensation. “Yes, my student.”

There is quiet for a few seconds as the arms tighten around him further and a head rests gently on his shoulder.

“Master, I did not know him for long, but he was a good man. He did not deserve this. I know.....this must be very difficult for you. Just know that I am here for you. In any way you need.” _I’d do anything for you. You mean everything to me. I **can't** lose you, too. **I won't.** _ “Let me help you, as you have helped me.”

He can almost feel a part of him smile. “The student becomes the master, then?”

There’s a solemness to both of their voices. “Indeed. A cycle.”

Zenyatta gently covers a hand with his own. “Thank you, Genji.”

He stares at the image of his brother. Two robotic bodies reflected in cracked glass, candlelight and artificial green glow.

“Today we remember, we mourn. Tomorrow, we heal, we bring peace. Does that sound good, Genji?”

“Yes, Master.”

There is a world of conflict that does not wait for 'tomorrow's- this they know. But for tonight, there is little they can do but let go and hold tightly to what they have left- two people walking converging paths, sharing dreams and hopes for a better future.


End file.
